curious_expeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Note: The combat in the game is not finished and will be changed in future updates. Dice system The combat system is turn-based and built up around dice. Each person and/or animal in your expedition gives you a minimum of one dice. Weapons also give you an extra die. Each die has a set of 6 different outcomes, depending on who/what it represents, which is indicated by a little head in the bottom right of the dice. You can hover over the dice to see the different outcomes. Each outcome represents an action the owner can perform. They may be blank which means they don't do anything. When you press the large roll button, you roll all the dice on the board. You have a limited amount of rolls each round, indicated in the top of the screen. Some of dice may be shaking. This means that there are possible combinations available for you to use. For example you can use one shield to get 1 defensive bonus, but you can also combine it with a hand, which gives 3 defensive bonus. This combination is called 'stable position' and prevents damage when opponents attack next round. You don't have to put all of your dice into one combination, since you can play as many dice/combinations as you want to, in one round. Weapons are special because, unlike normal dice, they can't be played on their own. They must be combined, but deal a fair ton of damage in return. Maschinen-Mensch, the developers, did a great job explaining the whole system in alpha #10 update video. Number of Available Dice The number of available dice depends on the characters that are a member of your expedition crew, and have the ability of adding dice. Explorers will start with two dice, whereas companions start with only one die, then add another at level 3 or 4. Some upgraded characters have two basic dice, whereas others may have one upgraded die and one basic die. Each added die is represented by a sequence of 6 images that specifically show each of the 6 faces of a die. It is shown when you hover your cursor over a character. There are two types of sequences for each color, that mechanically behave in the exact same way. The basic blue die sequence adds a blue die to the combat screen. It predicts 3 possible outcomes after a roll, with each having a 16.6% chance of happening.When a basic die is rolled, there is a chance that it will roll to the blank face, providing no possible action. The upgraded blue die sequence also adds a blue die, but the blank outcome is no longer a possibility. The 2 possible outcomes each have a 50% chance of happening. Types of Dice Basic character ability dice. Those represent the basic abilities of each expedition member. Red (Attack die) * - a melee attack * - an agile maneuvering Green (Defense die) * - a defensive move * - a stable/strong stance Blue (Support die) * - precision and aiming * - planning and tactics Purple (Magic die) * - magic and mysticism * - precision and aiming * - planning and tactics Weapons * - Hunting Rifle * - Pistol * - Shotgun * - Tesla Gun * - Spear *Extra Bullets *Marked Bullets Animal attack dice. Used by animals (both enemies and companions). Unlike ability and item dice, animal dice do not form any dice combos, and have a set damage values assigned instead. Companion animals have brown dice; enemy animals' dice are red. Dice with the same symbol are effectively identical, despite of their color. Dice combinations Remember, the symbol on the die is what's important - not the dice's color. Thus and , for example, are interchangeable. Basic Weapon-Related Effects *Multi Attack - Harms all enemies present *Poison - does damage each turn *Damage Self X'' - Deals ''X damage to the player's party *Stun - Disable one of the targeted enemy's dice next turn *Shield X'' - Prevent the next ''X damage *Heal X'' - Restore ''X health to each member of the party *Bleeding Category:Game Mechanics